


【启强】标记

by Ajingblingbling



Category: movies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajingblingbling/pseuds/Ajingblingbling
Summary: *双性，（几乎没啥存在感的）abo*一句话莫强求提及*有脏话羞辱play（一丢丢*不想看肉文的真的别勉强自己！真的！求你了！*看了预警之后还来骂我的我就跟你急眼了( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )





	【启强】标记

**Author's Note:**

> *双性，（几乎没啥存在感的）abo  
> *一句话莫强求提及  
> *有脏话羞辱play（一丢丢  
> *不想看肉文的真的别勉强自己！真的！求你了！  
> *看了预警之后还来骂我的我就跟你急眼了( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

刘培强感觉最近自己就像活在梦里一样，而且是那种他平日里做都不敢做的……  
噩梦。  
韩朵朵本来就只是个偶尔犯点小中二的女孩子，经过木星危机之后她比之前更加成熟有担当，在刘培强面前却是乖巧可爱，经常变着花样给她“宇宙第一可爱”的刘叔叔买零食（主要就是各种口味的蚯蚓干）以及听她刘叔叔给她讲睡前故事。刘培强疼韩朵朵疼的不行，恨不得把星星月亮都摘下来给她。  
刘启对韩朵朵这种行为嗤之以鼻，但他转头面对刘培强时却是孝顺恭敬，活脱脱一个感天动地的大孝子。  
对，没错，关键问题在于刘启，刘启对刘培强太好了，好到刘培强做噩梦，噩梦里都是刘启对他嘘寒问暖。  
刘培强有点不知所措，刘启这种种行径都让他起鸡皮疙瘩了。  
但他只能忍着，等到刘启忍不住为止。

“爸，喝茶，”刘启端了一杯茶来，“您别累着。”  
“好儿子，没事儿，爸爸不累，”刘培强接过茶尝了一口，发现温度正好，便一口气喝光了，“这茶真好喝，你哪里买的？”  
刘启好脾气地笑笑：“还能是哪儿，黑市啊。”

刘培强醒来时，发现自己正躺在刘启怀里，浑身无力，连条胳膊都抬不起来。  
他再看了看四周，是刘启的卧室。  
成吧，刘启憋了这么多天，终于来算账了。  
“刘培强，你醒啦？”刘启冲他笑笑，“你猜到我要怎么跟你算账了吗？”  
“……”这他还真猜不到，实话实说，刘培强一直以为刘启会甩冷脸给他，别别扭扭闹性子，哪知道刘启现在换路数，改成正面攻击了。  
“你也不用怕，这事儿其实很好解决，我觉得咱俩之间最大的症结就一个：你之前骗了我，现在你说什么我都不会信了，但我又一定得从你这儿拿个保障，你没意见吧？”  
“没意见，”刘培强没想到刘启能想这么多，一时还有点感动：儿子长大了，学会理性思考问题了，真好。  
“所以我是这么个打算，正好呢，我是alpha，你是omega，又都是单身，不然就这样，咱俩凑合着过一辈子得了，你看怎么样？”  
“……”刘培强目瞪口呆，刘启的理性思维跟正常人好像不太一样啊……  
“不是，儿子，你等等，你要保障爸爸可以给，爸爸……”刘培强语塞，他一时居然也想不到自己能给什么保障。  
刘启早就猜到了，“你瞧，我是经过深思熟虑的。”  
“儿子，爸爸跟你保证，爸爸绝对不会再离开你了，”刘培强试图努力一把，他的黑眼珠又大又黑，无害地望着他高而瘦削的儿子，“爸爸答应你了，就绝对不会反悔……”  
刘启发出一声怪异的哼笑，他漠然地反问刘培强：“小时候你离开之前是怎么答应我的？”  
刘培强瞬间哑火，木星危机是他跟刘启之间最大的问题，也是刘启的魔障，刘培强当然没有真的天真到以为刘启会因为他平安归来就不跟他算账，但他也确实没想到刘启的执念会这么深。  
“儿子，你冷静点，慢慢听爸爸跟你说，”刘培强咬咬牙，有些话很伤人，也很烦人，但他不得不讲，“你的生活太单调了，你正是好年纪，应该多跟同龄人相处相处的，爸爸看李一一呀，tim呀，周倩他们都不错，爸爸单位也有很多年轻人，平日里他们说话爸爸都听不懂，这样，你陪爸爸出去，周末的时候爸爸带你去跟他们见个面，你们小年轻一起玩玩，怎么样？”  
刘启沉默着听他絮絮说完这些，已经连提起嘴角假笑都做不到了，年轻男人猛地伸出手扼住刘培强的咽喉，把他摁在床上，盯着他的眼神像一盆烧的炽热的炭。  
刘培强继续努力笑着说：“儿子，你只是太缺少同伴了，唉……其实你就是有点缺爱，爸爸能理解，爸爸在你这么大的时候也是每天躁动不安——”  
“你爸爸也跟你一样让自己儿子看着自己灰飞烟灭吗？”刘启笑了笑，“你现在还好意思让我去当个正常人，跟别人谈恋爱，刘培强，你真的有心吗？”  
刘培强感觉自己的心脏被年轻人平平淡淡的问句硬生生勾出了胸膛，又被踩在地上慢慢磨碎。  
他早就知道他跟刘启之间的问题非得血淋淋地撕开来才能得到根治，但他还是会疼。  
“儿子，我……”他努力深呼吸，试图维持稳定的心跳，“我知道我做了很多错事，但你总得给我个弥补的机会，”他恳求地看向刘启，“儿子，算爸爸求你，你想跟爸爸做就做吧，但不要标记爸爸，好吗？”  
刘启不可置信地看着刘培强，摇摇头，轻声问他：“刘培强，你把自己当成什么了？”  
年长的男人不吭声，只是默默地用那种包容又柔和的温暖目光看着他，看的他牙根痒，只想把男人喉咙咬断，把他彻底撕碎了吞进肚里。  
“也是，你肯定以为，我只是从小缺少父爱，外加从来没谈过恋爱，你死而复生又是天大的惊喜，我会把这种激情当成爱情也是难免的，让我做几次之后我就会知道跟一个无趣的中年男人——还是自己的父亲——生活在一起一辈子是多可怕的事情了，对吧？”  
刘培强沉默了几秒钟，“没错，”他坦诚承认，“而且我现在仍然这么认为，如果你也是这么认为的话就太好了。儿子，我不希望跟你发生关系并不是因为我自己有多排斥，当然不是说我期待这个，但我只是……”他殷殷期盼地看着刘启鹰隼似的锐利双眼，“我怕你后悔，我不想你体会到这种感觉，太痛苦了，那不是你该承受的。”  
“……太晚了，刘培强，太晚了，”刘启扼着刘培强脖颈的手缓缓抚摸着男人温暖的皮肤，“你总以为我是在几个月前才被你搞的心理不正常的，真是大错特错，刘培强，你到底知不知道这么多年我为什么一次都不肯接你的电话？”  
他低下头，犬齿叼住男人饱满的耳垂一点点用力，直到咬出血珠，冰冷机械味道的信息素沉沉砸在他父亲温热结实的胸膛上，“姥爷不知道我改造了通讯器，每次他跟你聊天的时候我都能听到，但我就是不肯跟你对话，你知道为什么吗？”  
刘培强心里出现了一个让他浑身汗毛都竖起来了的猜想，他被刘启的信息素包裹起来，脑子本来都有些不那么灵活了，此时却被这猜想吓到十分清醒，甚至话都说不出来了。  
“我就知道你能猜到，你真是我的好爸爸，”年轻男人用甜腻的声音在他父亲耳边撒着娇，“从我十七岁开始，我的自慰素材就是您的通话录音。”  
“你以为我惦记了你多久，刘培强？”

狭小的卧室里一片昏暗，两股信息素在空气中横冲直撞，最终亲密地绞缠在一起，再也分不开。  
年长的男人赤裸着躺在床上，双腿大张，年轻的机械修理员把头埋在他的股间，啧啧有声地吸吮着男人饱满的阴户。  
“小启，够了，咱们现在停下还来得及……”  
“来不及了吧，”刘启低低笑起来，舔掉嘴角的汁水，“刘培强，你身体可比你诚实多了，我才舔了……三分钟不到，就流了这么多水儿。”  
他用犬齿叼住自己父亲的阴蒂碾了碾，刘培强立刻呻吟出声，大腿根儿抽搐一阵，女穴里又涌出一小股春潮。  
“好香啊……”刘启着迷地亲吻男人成熟的性器官，鼻尖顶着深红色的肥厚阴唇嗅闻，“你这几年在空间站上，没少跟别人做吧？这里看着可不像十几年没用过的。”  
“别胡说八道！”刘培强脸烧的通红，他从来没被人舔过下面，更别提这人还是他最宝贝的亲生儿子，“小启，乖，快给爸爸解药。”  
“没解药，”刘启挑挑眉，“过几个小时之后就好了。”  
“你……”  
“刘培强，你要继续废话呢，我也不拦着你，不过我话先撂这儿，你今天无论说什么都没用，我要干的事儿，你一件都拦不住。”  
“……”刘培强也不知道是药劲儿还是纯粹被气的，头又晕又疼，他问，“小启，你到底想要什么？”  
刘启笑了：“要你。”  
他拨开男人那两瓣被他舔吸到红肿的阴唇，龟头抵着刘培强的女穴暧昧地摩擦。  
“刘培强，还有什么想说的吗？”  
“小启，你会后悔……唔！”

刘培强的信息素是冰镇蜂蜜牛奶味儿，香甜滑爽，情动时刻尤甚，简直能把人齁死。他体内极热，刘启一进去就差点射了，他忍不住飙了句脏话，然后就开始边干边羞辱他（真实时间上）年迈的老父亲，说他岁数大了身体还这么骚，饥渴又淫荡，把自己缠得这么紧，真是个荡妇，活该被自己操一辈子。  
他的阴茎足够粗长，又带了点弧度，次次都往男人的生殖腔处捅，把那两片死死闭合着的软肉都给戳开了个小口，刘培强已经十几年没被打开过生殖腔了，没忍住尖叫了几声，奶声奶气的细弱嗓音把刘启喊得更硬。  
“妈的，刘培强你个骚货……”刘启一下一下撞着男人体内湿热紧致的小口，试图把龟头插进去，“你他妈生下来就是给我干的，知不知道？”  
“你给我闭嘴……”  
刘培强一点力气都没有，连捂住自己的脸都做不到，偏偏他的身体确实就像刘启说的那样：热情，饥渴，天生就是给人干的。韩朵朵跟他结婚之后有段时间也总是翘班在家抓着他胡搞，要不是他俩每次都做好避孕措施，估计刘启还能早好几年出生。刘培强跟韩朵朵是初恋初婚，婚前没有任何性经验，他对自己的体质完全没有任何自觉，直到有一次单位要求大家填写匿名调查问卷，他在一周几次性生活那栏里填了10+，路过的同事不小心瞅到一眼，差点给他跪了：“培强，这个可不能乱写啊。”  
刘培强无辜地看着他：“我没乱写，我真的记不请具体是十几次了。”  
同事看着他稚嫩饱满的娃娃脸，脸迅速变的通红，而后落荒而逃。

刘启边操绵软可口的男人边唾弃自己下手太晚，他握着刘培强大小可观的阴茎来回撸动，观察刘培强的表情。刘培强无力反抗，只得忍耐，但他越是隐忍刘启就越要从他身体里榨出声儿来，当刘培强绷紧了身体要射精的时候刘启一把捏住男人鼓胀的龟头，硬生生把他的高潮卡了回去。  
“小启……别……”刘培强大口喘着气，眼睛湿漉漉的，恳求地看向儿子，“让爸爸射吧……”  
刘启被他坦荡到淫荡的话语刺激的腰眼一麻，居然就这么交代在了男人体内。刘培强被精液刺激到潮吹，偏偏阴茎受制，没法高潮，居然就这么哭了出来，哽咽着求刘启放过他。  
年轻男人甚至没把自己的阴茎抽出来，极其无赖地埋在刘培强的体内等待再次勃起。  
“小启……”刘培强浑身都在抖，刘启的信息素跟他意外地契合，他感觉自己脑子都糊了，理性即将被本能击溃，“爸爸床头柜里有避孕药，你等下记得喂爸爸吃两颗……”  
“避孕药？你床头柜里放那玩意儿干什么？”刘启下意识问完之后就反应过来，立刻暴怒，下身用力顶了下男人，“刘培强，你还想去找别人做？！”  
“呜、我没有……”刘培强委屈极了，他空窗十几年，也是有需求的，虽然没想过找性伴侣，但就算是正经谈恋爱也需要备着这东西啊，“我只是以防不时之需……”  
“你防个屁，你连我都防不住还想防别人？！”刘启张牙舞爪，压根儿没考虑过刘培强唯一不设防的对象就是他自己这一事实，“少废话，把你的腿再张开点，快点！”  
alpha的信息素沉沉压下来，把年长的男人压到快喘不过气儿，刘培强被熏得迷迷糊糊，下意识就努力张了张已经被干到合不拢的大腿。  
“真乖，”刘启满意了，低头亲亲男人绵软水嫩的嘴唇，“好好被我干，我就让你快乐。”

刘培强被刘启操到第二次干高潮的时候终于放弃了无谓的脸面问题，开始哭着撒娇求饶，然而刘启却十分无情，刘培强被他搞得越凄惨他就越开心。期盼太久的人终于得手，比起怜爱保护心理，他体内的暴虐和毁灭欲反而更加蠢蠢欲动。  
刘培强比他想象中还要小，小到自己可以轻易站着把他抱在怀里来回走动。  
刘启几乎已经忘记六岁时能够把自己轻易举起来转圈圈的刘培强了，他现在满心满眼只有眼前这个满嘴谎言，拥有一具淫荡又热情的身体的刘培强。  
因为是站姿，刘启的阴茎在他爸爸的女穴里插得极深，刘培强呜咽着哭泣，他之前只跟妻子做过，而韩朵朵是个温柔体贴的女性alpha，他俩在床上从不玩什么多余的花样，再看看他现在呢？被自己的亲儿子抱在怀里来回走动，重心位置居然落在了自己的女穴上，这简直是对他的双重凌辱。他下身就跟漏了一样往外喷水，硕大的阳具都堵不住他体内那些温热又充斥着腐烂香甜气味的液体，他那只淫荡的小嘴剧烈抽搐着，柔嫩高温的穴肉乖巧地吸吮着阴茎。刘培强无数次试图把自己从这种狼狈不堪的境地里拯救出来——哪怕只是让自己的子宫不再饱受折磨也好，然而他屡屡刚聚集起一些力气，让自己的双腿能颤巍巍地夹住男人精瘦的腰好稍微抬高些身子，刘启就立刻坏心眼儿地去咬他红肿的腺体，又或者是故意抱着他上下颠动一番，龟头在他的子宫里大肆鞭笞，便能叫他那点努力立刻烟消云散，只能哭着乞求自己的儿子对自己仁慈一些。  
刘启心满意足，他已经想好了所有后路，刘培强会跟刘启生活在一起，直到死。

刘培强在空间站上不是没纾解过生理欲望，发情期他全是靠moss的机械手臂和合成信息素度过的，抑制剂太贵且容易产生抗性，他几乎从没使用过。  
moss每次都会变换不同的信息素来抚慰他，有那么一次，他终于熬过了发情期，双腿颤抖着合不拢，股间汁水四溅，两只穴里还插着moss的手臂，他哑着嗓子问：“moss，你这次用的是什么味道的信息素？”  
AI正在他体内吸收着过于充沛的淫液，他尽职尽责地答：“95%的机械味信息素，混杂3%的伏特加以及2%的硝烟味儿。”  
刘培强疲惫地点点头，什么也没说，就昏睡了过去。  
自那次之后，陪伴刘培强发情期的信息素味道就固定成了这个。

时隔这么久，刘培强迟钝地想到：原来那不是硝烟味儿，是爆竹味儿，以及，白酒的味道比伏特加更香醇浓厚。  
他一次也没向moss打开过的生殖腔此时正柔顺地接受刘启的侵犯，任由男人灌进去足够让他怀上十个孩子的精液。刘启觉得自己简直要死在他那个骗子爹身上——刘培强的生殖腔像是有吸力，死死嘬着他的龟头不放，他体内的嫩肉又湿又滑又热，紧裹着自己的阴茎，刘启稍微搓揉一下男人的阴蒂对方就会抽搐着身子喷出淫水，身体愈加柔软下来，像一泓春水包围住自己年轻的儿子。刘启可以肯定他这个omega爸爸根本没意识到自己在勾引儿子——刘培强的呻吟声又骚又浪，甜蜜绵软又轻浮可爱，小爪子一样挠着刘启，偶尔还会在刘启耳边呢喃几句求他慢点轻点的求饶。虽然刘启平时总故意叫他“老男人”，但其实是个人都能看出来岁月有多么优待刘培强，他长了双多情潋滟的桃花眼，搭配柔和稚嫩的娃娃脸和精壮完美的肉体简直就是个人形移动荷尔蒙炮塔，刘启有时候真的很佩服自己的母亲，当年也不知道韩朵朵是打败了多少情敌才抱得美人归。刘启本来想着刘培强现在岁数大了，自己的情敌好歹会变得有针对性一些，结果没成想男人竟然在茫茫太空中被蹉磨成了极有矛盾魅力的集合体：他的桃花眼还是纯洁懵懂，但又多了慈爱和圣洁，他的身体比年轻时候胖了点，肌肉却依然饱满有弹性，韩朵朵平日里一回到家就赖在刘培强身边不走，非要抱着她刘叔叔才能看书。有一次刘培强去给刘启送午饭，正好Tim和李一一也去找刘启，二人一见到刘培强就冲上去挂在了男人身上，好脾气的男人只是笑着任他们搂，甚至还像拍刘启和韩朵朵那样拍了拍二人的背，在一旁的刘启清楚地看到了这两只beta眼里的迷醉——要不是他还有点理智，怕不是当场就要掐死这俩人。  
刘启快被刘培强折磨疯了，刘培强此时越是示弱，越是热情，越是淫荡，他就越惶恐不安。表面上，他把自己摆在高高在上的位置去践踏刘培强身为人父的尊严，捏着刘培强的把柄掌控全局，实际上，他依偎在刘培强的脚边，祈求着他唯一的神和信仰不要离开他，不要在让他的世界再次被毁灭。  
他一边想把自己整个埋进刘培强体内，一边又想把刘培强吃进肚子里。  
“刘培强，刘培强，”年轻男人边操干被他蹂躏到阴唇红肿外翻的穴边抚摸着父亲带点胡茬的娃娃脸，“你再怀我一次好不好，你把我塞回肚子里好不好？”  
他喃喃地说：“我好羡慕还没出生时候的我，能跟你融为一体，随你生随你死……”  
“儿子，别哭……”刘培强勉强抬手擦掉儿子脸上的泪，他也在流泪，但他却只顾着心疼儿子，男人硬挤出一个不像笑容的笑，“爸爸就在这里陪你，爸爸会永远陪着你……”  
他的脸脏兮兮的，眼泪汗水混杂着刘启之前射上去的精液糊了一脸，但他的眼睛还是那么干净温柔，眼角纹路里面藏着深深的爱与苦。刘启要疯了，他有多爱刘培强，就有多想把他弄脏，让他脏到再也飞不起来，只能在自己的庇佑下活着。  
刘培强摸着刘启湿漉漉的脑袋，抬头吻去年轻男人脸上的汗水和泪水，他皱皱眉，做了个决定。  
“儿子，标记我，”他用一种甜蜜又充满奶香的语气柔声撒娇，“我想被你标记，求你了。”  
“操！”刘启要恨死他了，他一口咬住刘培强的喉结，下身动作更激烈，简直要把刘培强给捅个对穿。  
刘培强下半身早就被刘启操麻了，但他的身体还是在孜孜不倦地享受高潮。刘启不甚了解omega的内部构造，但他觉得刘培强这样的绝对已经不能被称之为omega了，刘培强就是个装满水的气球：刚刚刘启抱着他到处走的时候刘培强已经流了一地的水，等到刘培强放飞自我打开生殖腔之后尤甚，刘启都怕自己射进去的精液全被他爸的淫水裹挟着冲出体外。  
他一边咬牙切齿于刘培强的淫荡敏感一边又无比享受，他知道刘培强是故意的，示弱也好主动求标记也好，这男人都是在用无害的omega本能来隐藏自己内心的真实想法，但刘启此时突然不想戳穿他了。  
他被刘培强骗了那么多年，也该轮到刘培强被他骗骗了。  
“刘培强，你就那么想被自己的亲儿子标记？”刘启咬着男人通红的耳朵尖问他，“被我标记之后，你所有的发情期都只能求着我操你才能度过了，你确定吗？”  
刘培强整个人都快变成鲜红色了，他闭着眼睛点点头，双腿颤抖着缠紧年轻男人的腰，“儿子，快点……”  
“想要标记，行，刘培强，睁眼。”  
男人下意识听话睁开了双眼，迷茫地看着儿子。  
“睁眼看好，看我是怎么标记你的。”  
刘启说完这话就直接跪坐起来，把刘培强的双腿扛在了肩膀上，逼着男人低头看二人的交合处。刘培强面红耳赤地看着自己的女穴被曾经从那里出来的男人操到合不拢，偏偏刘启还在他耳边点火：“刘培强，我操你的生殖腔操的爽不爽？好歹是我待过十个月的地方，我这也算是回老家了是不是？”  
刘培强又气又窘，直去捂他的嘴，刘启就用舌头舔男人的掌心，刘培强被他舔得一哆嗦，又小小地喷出一波春潮，于是他只得彻底瘫软下来，流着眼泪任由刘启折腾他。  
刘培强的想法其实很简单：刘启想要什么，只要他能给，只要他给得起，他都会想方设法给儿子。刘启想要他的一生，可以，但他不能要刘启的一生；但如果刘启想要的只是暂时稳定的AO关系，只是他的肉体，那么刘培强立刻双手奉上，让他主动都可以。  
刘培强骨子里是个很传统的人，但他却干了太多违背本性的事儿，以至于他自己都习惯了。  
他这次是认真想跟刘启和朵朵过一辈子的，哪怕孩子们将来大了，都各自结婚离开家，他也会老老实实在家里守着，等待儿女们偶尔回来看一眼。但她没想到的是刘启居然对自己有这种执念，刘培强内疚又心疼，只怪自己当年离开的太草率，才埋了祸根。他一直有点自毁倾向，这种情况下尤甚，他总是能把自己放在很低微的位置去做一些近似高尚的自我牺牲，他自己却毫无意识，这点最是招人恨，尤其是招刘启恨。  
“儿、儿子、别哭……”刘培强被刘启操到说话都断断续续的，他下面跟儿子无比亲密地撞击摩擦，二人的精液体液黏黏糊糊交织成一团乱麻，但他却只给刘启最纯净的印在额头上的吻，“爸爸是你的，别哭……”  
刘启根本不理会，只是咬着牙干他，龟头每次都直直捅进生殖腔里，男人的生殖腔被他操到烂熟红肿，阴蒂胀成葡萄那么大。刘培强从来没被干的这么狠过，moss对待他从来都是冷静而克制的，他一开始还能说点儿话试图安慰儿子，后来就只剩下惨烈的哭叫了。奇怪的是刘启居然因此而冷静了下来，他开始在每次进出男人体内时故意在生殖腔入口处肆意搅弄，似乎跟那个小口较上劲儿了，非要把人家弄大不可。刘培强甜蜜的信息素沉甸甸地溢的满屋子都是，他傻乎乎地舔着嘴唇，眼巴巴盼着alpha标记他，让他怀孕。那模样让刘启没忍住射了点精液出来，年轻男人又猛力顶了他几下，而后再一次把阴茎插进omega的生殖腔口，开始成结。  
刘培强被生殖腔口逐渐胀大的结撑得直翻白眼，他无助地蹬腿，试图把自己从这场灾难里救出来，但他的儿子怎么会放过他呢？刘启粗鲁地单手摁住刘培强的侧脸，让他露出后颈上留有浅浅疤痕的腺体，而后一口咬破了那个发红突起的小东西。  
信息素注入，刘培强尖叫起来——这太过了，刘启的信息素跟他的匹配度接近百分之百（这事儿他自己都不知道），他儿子给他的标记对于他来说无异于高浓度春药，基本上也就跟毒药差不多了。男人疯狂地流着泪哭叫，挣扎着要逃跑，药劲儿都压不住他，他此刻已经毫无理智，只剩下生物最基础的求生本能，刘启差点摁不住他。alpha在标记时独占欲和暴虐心理是最强的，他以为刘培强反悔了，不由得急红了眼，狠狠咬住男人的腺体不松口，把那一小块可怜的皮肤咬道鲜血淋漓，信息素不要钱似的往男人体内注入。  
刘培强大哭起来，他的体内像被戳漏了一样疯狂往外喷水，偏偏刘启的结又挡住了那些温暖的液体，于是刘培强的肚子肉眼可见地鼓胀起来，像突然怀孕了一样。刘启没想到男人会对标记的反应这么大，他不可置信地伸手摁了摁男人鼓起的肚腹——就那么一下——男人便浑身痉挛起来，而后刘启就眼睁睁地看着刘培强在他身下失禁了。  
刘启的阴茎立时又涨大了一圈。  
刘培强恨不得自己立刻昏死过去，他还是头一次产生这种逃避心理：在自己的儿子面前被他操到失禁，还有什么事儿能比这更丢人？他捂着脸的双手被刘启拨开摁在头顶上，年轻男人额头顶着他的额头，逼着他直视自己。  
“刘培强，你被我标记了，还被我操尿了，”刘启心满意足地说，“你这辈子都没法离开我了，知不知道？”  
刘培强没理他。  
“诶，想什么呢？”心情大好的男人用额头亲昵地顶了顶他父亲的鼻尖，“傻东西，还在害羞？这有什么可害羞的，以后还多着呢。”  
刘培强一时不知道该为哪句话收拾他，“傻东西”还是“以后多着呢”。  
刘启埋在年长男人体内的结渐渐消退，二人抱在一起，呼吸频率逐渐重合，他俩不约而同地紧紧依偎着对方，感受这难得的脉脉温情。  
最后还是刘培强打破了气氛，“儿子，起来吧……”他红着脸说，“咱去洗个澡？”  
“也行，”刘启懒洋洋地说，“不过我还有件事没干，干完再说。”  
“……还有什么事儿？”  
“让你标记我。”  
“……”刘培强以为自己听错了，“你说什么？”  
“少装傻，你知道alpha也能被标记，对吧？”  
刘培强有种大祸临头的不祥预感，“那只是极少数alpha……刘启，你要做什么？”  
“我要做什么，我能做什么？”刘启嗤笑，“你别以为这样就能糊弄过去，刘培强，我标记你只是单方标记，就算哪天你死了我也能好好活着，对吧？这可不行，你别想骗我。”  
“小启，你听我说，AO关系就是这样，没法儿完全平等，爸爸也没办法……爸爸都答应你了，会在你身边陪你的，咱别纠结这个了，好吗？”  
“你这话就像是在让我别纠结于活着这码子事儿了，”刘启嘲道，“刘培强，你以为我还是十几年前的我，会被你轻易糊弄过去吗？我早就查过资料了，我可以被omega标记，你今天想标也得标，不想标也得标，认命吧你。”  
每个alpha的腺体位置都不一样，刘启的腺体在右手手腕处，alpha跟omega不同，腺体小到几乎看不出来，刘启熟练地掏出小刀就要划破自己的手腕，拿刀的左手却被刘培强握住。  
男人身上药劲儿还没过，但刘启依然被他虚软无力的反抗勾起邪火。  
“……刘培强，你想干什么？”  
“刘启，你胡闹也要有个度，”刘培强定定地看着他，眼睛里满是怒火，“这件事绝对不行，爸爸是绝对不会标记你的。”  
刘启直勾勾地盯着他，眼眶慢慢变红，他嘴角勾起一个扭曲的笑容，“行啊刘培强，我知道我打不过你，你多厉害，你想让我标记你我就标记你，你不想标记我我就一辈子都得提心吊胆活着，是吧？你怎么能这么狠心？”  
“……”刘培强差点就被他带跑偏了，“小启，你听爸爸说，你刚刚才标记爸爸，现在荷尔蒙作祟，你还不够清醒，等回头你冷静下来之后如果还是这个意思，咱们到时候再讨论也不迟……”  
“讨论个屁！”刘启低吼，“刘培强我告诉你，你今天要是不标记我，我就直接弄死我自己！你看着办吧！”  
刘培强好气又好笑，最近伪装成孝子的刘启一直让他不太适应，反而是眼前这个拿自己生命做要挟寻死觅活的叛逆儿子更让他心生怜爱。  
他小心翼翼地摩挲刘启的手背，刘启立刻反手抓住他，恶狠狠地把他捞进怀里，额头抵着男人结实可靠的肩膀。  
刘培强还像他小时候一样，温柔可靠，坚定强大，把他宠到天上去。但刘启已经不是小时候那个充满安全感，相信爸爸会一直陪着自己的小男孩了。  
“刘培强，”刘培强感觉到肩颈处一片濡湿，他立刻慌了神想起来看看，但刘启死死摁着他不许他动，“你不能这样，你不能……”  
你不能这么残忍。  
刘启哽咽着说不出话，他很少展现出这种软弱的样子，无论是人前还是人后，但在他的父亲面前，在他无法忍受再次失去的光面前，他哭的就像一个眼睁睁看着神被毁灭的信徒。  
“小启，儿子……”刘培强内心万分挣扎，他是绝对不想标记刘启的，那会毁了他的下半辈子。但刘启上半辈子已经搭在自己手里了，刘培强听着年轻男人压抑不住的啜泣声，双手温柔地拍打着儿子的后背，轻轻叹了口气。  
“小启，”男人软软的奶音流进刘启耳中，悦耳而冰冷，“如果你真的害怕的话，爸爸给你生个孩子好吗？”  
刘培强为了不标记自己，宁愿主动提出生孩子。刘启差点笑出声来，看来他还是低估了刘培强身为父亲的决心和忍耐力。  
“刘培强，你以为我为什么给你下药？你不会以为我真的就只是为了操你吧？”年轻男人捏着父亲小而尖的下巴，喃喃道，“我早就知道你不会答应……不过也好，我一开始就没想过你会答应。”  
“儿子！你别这样，”刘培强奋力挣扎，他想推开刘启，然而刘启准备的药浓度极高，他又刚被标记过，生理上无法反抗自己的alpha，只能任由对方动作。  
刘启压着身下仍在试图逃脱的男人，刀刚刚被他扔掉了，他便低头一口咬破自己的右手手腕，又捏开刘培强紧闭的嘴，把散发着冰冷味道的腺体塞进男人的齿缝之间。  
“来不及了，刘培强，早就来不及了。”

标记其实很简单，omega只需要咬住alpha的腺体即可，信息素自己就会乖乖流进去。这一过程他们完成的沉默而迅速，刘启是高兴到恍惚，刘培强是难受到说不出话。  
标记完成之后，二人同时感受到了某种奇特的、从未体验过的联系，那是双向标记的AO才会有的同生共死感。  
木已成舟。  
刘启向后一摔，晕乎乎地躺在床上抱着刘培强，把头埋在男人胸前，刘培强无力地搂着儿子手感略有些扎人的刺儿头脑袋慢慢抚摸，心里一时胀满了某种东西，一时又感觉空荡荡的。  
“爸爸真的不明白……”刘培强声音都是虚的，飘飘荡荡如浮萍野草，“儿子，小启，如果你实在没有安全感，爸爸……给你生孩子也可以，爸爸跟你说过，只要你能开心，你能舒服，让爸爸做什么都行……”  
他晦暗无神的双眼中逐渐溢出细碎的水光，那水光聚集成悲哀的溪流，慢慢滑进鬓角，“但你为什么……这不是把你自己的后半辈子都搭进来了吗……”  
刘启抱着他，一下一下抚摸着他汗湿的肉体，平静地解释道：“因为我不信任你。”  
“我不相信你，刘培强，你就是个骗子，专会花言巧语。我小时候你就骗我，等到我长大了你还骗我，这次是你命大才逃过一劫回到地球上，如果还有下次呢？你还有几条命给你逃？”  
“爸爸已经答应过你了，以后不管地球再发生什么事儿，爸爸都不会离开你身边……”  
“嗤，”刘启摇摇头，“你说的比唱的都好听，我问你，刘培强，你老老实实回答我：如果我遇到生命危险了，你会不会豁出命去救我？”  
“……”刘培强不吭声，但沉默本身就是肯定。  
刘启明知答案会是这样，但他依然感觉到了一丝荒诞又悲哀的可笑，“你看，刘培强，你总想着为了我可以付出一切，但你从来没问过我想不想要你的付出。”  
他从男人怀抱里挣脱出来，摁着刘培强的后脑勺，把他圆滚滚的脑袋强行摁进自己的肩窝，“你不问也没关系，我可以主动告诉你：我他妈不需要你为我牺牲，我只需要你死在我后面，只要我刘启喘气一日，你他妈就不许走我前面！听到没，刘培强！”  
“……就算、就算如此，”刘培强的声音闷闷的，带着哭腔，细弱地撞进他的肩窝里碎成满地玻璃渣，“你不该……你还年轻，你还没正经谈过恋爱，喜欢过女孩子……”  
“都怪我……”他有生以来头一次感受到这种看不清未来的迷茫和恐惧，他什么都不怕，只怕自己的儿子未来过得不开心，不幸福，“早知如此，我当初就不该……”  
不该什么？不该回来？不该活下来？刘培强茫然地半张着嘴，眼泪不停地流下。  
刘启青筋暴起，他恨不得立刻就掐死刘培强然后自己跟着他一起死了一了百了。他拼命深呼吸让自己按耐住这种冲动，仅有的理智摁着他，安抚着他，告诉他刘培强会怀上他的孩子，他们还有漫长的几十年余生要一起度过，刘启需要不断安慰自己“刘培强是你的了”才能忍住别现在一时冲动把他惦记了十几年的宝贝亲手打碎。  
“你少他妈放屁，刘培强，我告诉你，我已经被你标记了，终生标记，双向标记，你要是不想我特别痛苦的死在你面前，就消停点，乖乖待在我身边跟我好好过日子，给我生一窝崽子，听见没有？”  
刘培强没回答他，只是哭，他也许从小到大还是第一次哭成这样，他自己都慌了。刘启感受到了一丝诡异的快乐，他那寻死时都能保持心跳频率55次/分的爸爸正在为他痛哭不止，这对于他来说是最大的幸福。  
“行了，都已经标记了，你哭也没用，”刘启用手掌粗鲁地去擦刘培强脏兮兮的脸，“我去放水，帮你洗澡。”  
“刘启……”  
“又怎么了？”  
“等我待会儿恢复过来，得先打你一顿，”刘培强脸上挂着泪痕，严肃认真地说，“你做好准备。”  
刘启腿一软，差点直接跪那儿。

 

韩朵朵一推开家门，就被扑面而来的机械牛奶味儿冲一跟头。  
“？？？”女孩儿满脑壳问号，“这什么奇葩信息素味儿？”  
“朵朵回来了？”厨房里传来她刘叔叔温柔沙哑的声音，“来洗手吃饭吧。”  
“来嘞！”  
韩朵朵有点迷茫，她换好拖鞋慢吞吞走进屋里，在看到沙发上那坨鼻青脸肿的刘户口的时候，所有问题得到了解答。  
“刘户口你这个畜生！！！”  
“韩朵朵！你居然敢打你哥？！”  
“你还敢标记我爸爸呢我怎么就不敢打你了！”  
“那是我爸爸你刘叔叔！”  
“放屁！你爸爸就是我爸爸！刘叔叔，你是不是我爸爸？爸爸！”  
“我是我是，朵朵乖，女孩子不可以说脏话。刘启你闹什么闹，快来洗手吃饭。”  
“刘培强你能不能对我好点儿？！我刚被你标记，我还很虚弱！”  
“你虚弱个屁啊——爸！刘户口他欺负我——”  
“女孩子不可以说脏话！”

END


End file.
